


狼

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	狼

它与狼群里其他的狼不同。 但它根本意识不到。它和养育它的狼群一样，只遵循自己的本能活着；它只知道饿了要捕食，与威胁周旋，并依靠这份本能生存下去。弯曲变形的趾爪没有其他狼锐利，吼叫没有其他狼响亮，甚至连皮毛也不甚浓密，其他的小狼三四个月大便能随同父母出去猎食，半年便能自己找食吃了；眼看一茬又一茬的小狼出生，长大，生长异常缓慢的它在狼群的育幼母狼的几年照顾下身形才勉强有成年狼的大小，但它根本意识不到。 它是一头母狼，勉强算得上母狼吧。三月，狼的发情期到了，它也来了例假，虽然足足比其他狼晚了好些年，但这也说明它能孕育新的生命了。它既不开心，也不难过，因为这些情绪对它来说毫无意义——但当一只公狼趴在它背上撕咬着它的后颈，将阴茎刺入它未开化过的性器官时，它因为巨大的疼痛而愤怒了。它并没有像其他母狼一样发情，交配期过去后，它也没有孕育出新的生命；出去捕食，它也没能像一同长成的小狼一样表现得好，甚至有些拖了后腿。 但这样的日子也没有持续多久。冬天快到了，食物越来越难找。狼群中有狼发现人类的农场栅栏坏掉了，虽然冒着风险，但为了饱腹，它和其它狼还是一起入侵了农场。许多只肥硕的羊挤在一堆，任它们宰割；狼们都兴奋得不得了，血液的味道混合着凛冽的寒气，刺激着它们的神经。但它们不知道的是，不远处的房屋中伸出一个黑洞洞的枪口，对准了正在撕咬品尝着珍馐的它们。身边的狼一条一条倒下，它吓得转头就跑；奇怪的是，其他的狼都被击毙了，只有它从枪口下逃了出来。 它回到狼窝，窝里只有几条老弱病残狼；就连同今年刚长成的小狼，也在那场屠戮中死掉了。它不得不自己出门去猎食，奇怪的是，林中的陷阱数量前所未有地多了起来。这天它不小心踩进雪下稻草铺盖着的深坑陷阱，只能不停用双爪疯狂刨着雪泥混合的坑壁，直到指甲全部挠断，血流不止，也没能从陷阱中出来。 再度清醒时，它发现自己已经被人类抓住，绑了起来，四肢都被固定住，无法反抗。四周是它同伴的尸体与皮毛，是之前打死它们的农场。农场主正用听不懂的语言试图与它交谈，它气愤地呲出獠牙，疯狂挣扎，但却无法挣脱束缚。 它不知道，面前的人类在盘算着什么。农场主在之前狼群的侵袭中损失惨重。但他靠着自己的狙击打死了所有的狼，还收获了不少匹狼皮。在那群狼中，他看见了一个瘦弱的人类女孩，用狼一样的姿态撕咬着死羊，甚至两只眼睛都也泛出狼一样的莹莹绿光来；出于震惊和恐惧，他没有朝那个瘦小的身影开枪，而是目送她在发觉同伴一个个倒下后惊恐地逃回了山林。为了捉回这个女孩，他在狼群活动处布下了不少陷阱。寒冬已至，女孩在陷阱里冻得瑟瑟发抖，陷入昏迷，但保险起见，他还是先结结实实把她捆起来才驮回了家。女孩很轻，她的四肢冰凉，皮肤粗糙，指爪扭曲变形，粘着厚厚的血水混合的泥土，肋骨还在因为呼吸微微地翕动着。回到家，他把她呈大字型吊绑了起来，看着温暖的篝火烤化了她僵直的四肢，最终悠悠转醒，凶狠地挣扎着，面目狰狞。尝试与她沟通无果，他意识到这是只狼女，被狼群照顾大的人类幼崽。 对于这种半人半兽的怪物，他感到惊奇，带着对于兽类的轻蔑和鄙夷，又带着同类的隐隐怜悯，一时不知该如何处置。他切了死羊肉烤熟了喂她，她活像只野猫，发出嘶嘶的低吼，露出自己尖锐的牙齿，但终究是饿坏了，狼吞虎咽起来。喂食的时候，他眯起眼睛细细端详了这个女孩——脏乱的头发，因为营养不良呈焦黄色，眼神警惕而凶狠，进食也不忘死死地盯着他；浑身上下都是伤痕，瘦骨嶙峋，但看得出来肌肉十分紧实，还长着一层浅浅的体毛。身形看起来大概有十几岁了，但似乎还没怎么发育，他盯着狼女小小的胸脯，颜色也是浅嫩的粉色。 他半伏着看向狼女的某处，入口因为两腿大张着肆意暴露开合在空气中，不顾狼女警示性的嘶吼和挣扎，他伸出手扒开小阴唇探察，果然处女膜已经破了。因为手指的侵入骤然紧缩，狼女的甬道入口紧紧地包裹着他的指尖，反而让他玩心大发。他稍一用力，不顾肉瓣与肉壁的阻蔽与紧裹，生生探了进去。他触到了狼女富有弹性的颈口，甚至挑逗般地抠挖了两下；狼女也意识不到这意味着什么，只是嘶嘶警告得更凶了。 为了保护自己免受伤害，狼女的生殖器官开始分泌出爱液，润湿了农场主的手指，让他进出得更加顺利，甚至发出轻微的咕啾咕啾的水声；农场主一指抽插着她的小穴，另一只手拨弄着她的阴蒂，感受着她将自己的手指吸得更紧。 为了让狼女消停点，他又扯了一大块熟肉喂给她，狼女果然停下了咬牙切齿的挑衅专注地吞咽了起来。他的手上还沾着脏兮兮的油污，但谁在意呢，接着探索起她的下体来。他的手指不停地抽插着，一根，两根，三根，感受着嫩肉的颤动，拔出时啵的一声响，竟是已经被淫水给泡出褶皱了。狼女也不以为然，至少比曾经的交配经历舒服得多，一边咀嚼着一边松懈下来的她甚至凭着本能将腿张得更开，任农场主玩弄。农场主早已按耐不住了，但忌惮于狼女尖锐的牙齿，还是多给她塞了一块肉，绕到身后才继续逗弄；狼女舒服得配合地撅起了屁股，汁水流得更多了，那里被摆弄得一塌糊涂。农场主拉开裤子，对着穴口研磨，便得到狼女迫不及待的迎合，屁股翘得更高了，甚至主动往里吞送。 插入时，狼女仍有些吃痛，忍不住闷哼了一声，她的肉穴还是有些过于紧致，柱身甚至可以感受到一圈一圈的软肉与褶皱拥挤地堆叠上来，暗流涌动般吸紧了自己。农场主也忍不住发出了舒爽的叹息，便向里横冲直撞。只听见狼女发出了黏稠却锐利的哀哀呜咽，混合着肉糜的混乱喉音，就像一只在撒娇的小狗。抽出时还能带出些许嫩红的软肉，两片肉瓣更频繁地张合着，粘着白沫，却又愈发无力，耷在柱身上。囊袋晃动着，因为幼女的甬道过于短小都没能完全插入，使得农场主总觉得意犹未尽；快到高潮时，抱着反正也不用疼惜的念头，使劲撞了几下，竟生生顶得宫颈撞入了宫腔。此时若有一面镜子置于前方，一定能看到狼女绷紧的小腹都被撞得凸了起来，淫靡至极。悉数射在里面，农场主被高潮冲击得眼冒金星，狼女也发出高亢的呻吟和鸣叫；拔出后白浊的液体顺着淌了出来，在她的身下滴成小小一滩。 过了几天，镇里马戏团旁边多了一个小帐篷，门口挂着牌子，写着“狼女 *元一次”


End file.
